Highschool Demon X Survivors
by Alzef137
Summary: Like if surviving once was not enough! The Shining One doesn't know where his choice to return into time leaded him and his friends, also, a powerful demon is araising, the next demon king is near, the King of Bel is arriving! -Rewrite of my Highschool Demon X Bel story-


**Day before: A Sunday towards changes**

* * *

"It's too bad for you!" a black haired fallen angel yelled "This is the end!" she throw a light spear to a young man that was just a few meters before her.

Allow me to explain, the black haired boy, dressed in a sweater-like white clothes is named Kuze Hibiki, and is being attacked by a fallen angel called Reynare, because he wields a sacred gear.

The boy dodged it, and felt to the floor, then, he took out his blue cellphone

"Again that thing? What can do to me a little piece of human technology?" she asked before laughing madly

Nicaea's app was still installing, Hibiki put his cellphone in the pocket, he didn't desired to show her his ability, but now he had no support, no Daichi or Io in his back to warn him and catch other opponents, no Joe for make a bad joke in the moment that is needed, no JP's members summoned by Yamato, or even Yamato himself. And, even if he defeated a God like entity, Hibiki always had his friends' support, even the Anguished One supported him, when the time to say farewell came, and the fallen angel was not weak at all, even if she was not strong, Hibiki had no choice but just dodge her range attacks, also, he had no Jungo's strength, so it was unlikely that in close combat he would can do something, much less without the app casting the Harmonizer's ability that allowed humans to fight demons; yes he had no support, not even Anguished One's technology, not even his friends, and his sacred gear was the cause of this attack so he won't show it even with his current circumstances.

"_Power is meant to be used"_ that would be what Yamato would say, Hibiki smiled, he had no choice.

_[Installation complete]_ his cellphone said _[Welcome there! It have been a long time not to see!"]_ the female Tico appeared in his screen

"Tico, Does I have my previous skills and demons?" he said with urge

_[Your skills yes! But your demons no! His majesty have no power in uncontract demons, so they ran away when the app uninstalled, they are so mean! Leaving Hibiki-chan to his luck…]_

"Agi!" he yelled but nothing happened "Tico!"

_[You have to put your skill c'mon Hibiki-chan you know how things works here]_ the boy mentally facepalmed

"Have you finish yet?" the fallen angel asked "Or should I kill you now?" she was sat in a fountain with an evil smile, she casted another light spear, and from her position throw it with accuracy, Hibiki's right leg was pierced by the spear

"GAAAH!" he yelled in pain, and felt to his knees

"HAHAHAHAHA that's how humans should be! I like your despair! Yell more! Cry for help! Beg for mercy!" she throw another spear, directed to Hibiki's head, he just stared at the flying light, and closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to start…. But it never started, when he opened his eyes, he saw Io before him.

"Hibiki-kun!" she nearly cried, she turned and hugged him, with a Lugh the Deity protecting them

"Wha—What the hell is that!?" Reynare yelled when she looked Lugh stopping her spear with his body

"_Lugh nulls light"_ Hibiki remembered, then he took his cellphone, the demon summoning program was already in use, he took his character and placed the first he saw, Agi, Bufu and Zio abilities, Fire amp, Null Fire and Mana aid, also he selected Endure+ just in case; he should have used skills like anti-all or victory cry, but the fact that, even the skills where incomplete, scared him a little, important skill were not cracked, but he remembered himself cracking it, maybe is because the time travel when defeated Polaris. Also, he should have used Null light, but again, he have his cracked skills incomplete, and even Anti-light was missing, so he had no choice but to put other passives.

Reynare took a moment to regain her sadistic look, after that, she casted another light spear "Why the hell are you helping humans!?" she yelled at the golden armored entity, Lugh didn't responded, and simply stand still, waiting for Io's commands, even if Lugh is a god, now is a contracted demon, so he must wait.

"Ziodyne!" before the fallen angel could use her spear, Io casted a lighting spell, that hit Reynare and sent her flying to the ground, Hibiki inertly chuckled, as he remembered the fact that Io had great magic ability, rivaling with Fumi's and Otome's, just greatly surpassed by Yamato's magic skills, and before anything she commanded Lugh "Lugh! Use Megidolaon!" the deity used his golden sword to cast a pure-light ball, full of holy energy, the fallen angel had no time, even to yell at the impact, when the powerful energy ball was being charged, Reynare looked with astonishment at her imminent murderer.

"PLEASE DON'T!" she yelled reverting to her Amano Yuuma form

"Lugh!" Io made Lugh stop, she have murdered too many demons, but never before a human

"I was just following Azazel's orders! He's crazy with the Sacred Gears subject! Please let me go!" with an innocent face, and despair in her eyes she begged for mercy, tears running in her face.

"Hibiki-kun?" Io didn't knew what to do, she looked at him for support

"Let her go" he whispered, the fallen angel's eyes shined with satisfaction in her eyes

"Thank you!" she started running after this, like a dog with the tail between the legs, Hibiki looked at her a little worried but in the end he was no in condition to follow her, he would need to deal with the fallen other day.

"Hibiki-kun! Are you alright!?" Io turned to face Hibiki and crouched "Diaharan!" and with that, she put her arms in his leg and started healing him with a green vital aura "Oh, thanks God, I can heal it" she said relieved "I wonder what she wanted" the brown haired girl said

"Dunno, but it seems that have connection with my ability" he said looking at his left arm

"How does she knows about it?" she asked surprised

Hibiki denied with the head "I don't know, but that's really dangerous" Io nodded, and tended her hand to Hibiki

"Come on Hibiki-kun, can you get up?" she asked gently

"Yes" he took her hand and got up, slowly he walked, due to the remaining pain "Let's go"

* * *

Due to the fact that supernatural entities started running wild around the city, JP's started working again, all people, busy with their respective work in the computers, while everyone was wearing the yellow uniform, characteristic of JP's, a young albino was wearing a black costume, looking from a high place, the other working, with a thoughtful expression and the hands in his back

"Chief! We have news!" a feminine voice was heard, the young silver haired turned to face a blue haired woman, dressed in a black uniform, with a yellow skirt

"What is it Sako?" he calmly asked

"Sir! A minutes before a fallen angel was sighted in Kuze's location" she responded

"What!?" the guy's face turned into a pissed off expression

"Don't worry Chief, he have no injuries, Nitta saved him from the danger" she told him

"Oh, then it's alright, please follow the movements of the fallen angel" the 'chief' said with a little tone of relieve

* * *

-In other place-

* * *

"Could you please die for-"the fallen angel was doing the same, but this time to a blue haired boy, and then, suddenly, a fireball fall from the sky and crushed into her "KYAAAAA" she screamed in pain

"Now leave this to me cousin" a silver haired man approached from the shadows –I forgot, it was in the night, at some kind of park- said blue haired boy just nodded and quickly leaved the place, the fallen angel looked at the man, smiling madly "Now, what should I do?"

* * *

A/N

And yes! It if finally here! A revamped version of my High school Demon X Bel fic! (?)

Well, I want to ask something –again- for the ones who don't know, I plan to use almost all the characters of DeSu 2, but, I am thinking about bringing a sacred gear to all of them –Io only exception, and of course, the Anguished One- why? Because when I played DeSu 1 I thought "Wow! Amane have such high magic stat!" then I played DeSu 2 and their stats were freaking high in two, and in the others were too poor (for example Jungo Strenght:40 –max- Magic:7 Vitality:40 –max- and Speed:5) so, in order to use them as fighters, and not just in the anime that summoned demons like in the anime of Persona 4, and be following the original game's stats, I want to give them such sacred gears, so they can fight like their characters, but also if you don't have ideas, then I'll just do it by myself, I just want your opinion.

Well, read and maybe review!

-Alzef137


End file.
